Tan sólo una noche
by sakuralipotter
Summary: Sumika y Kazama tendrán una pijamada, los sentimientos de ambas podrían salir a relucir esa noche. (La historia iría ubicada después del final del anime, aunque no tiene cabida en el manga)


Eran casi las 7 pm y Sumika estaba actuando muy extraño, llevaba más de 20 minutos en la regadera, había comprado un shampoo que prometía dejarle el cabello suave y brillante, además de un jabón suavizante de piel y con un bello aroma, el agua caliente estaba por terminarse, así que debía darse prisa, enjuagó su cabello perfectamente para eliminar todo rastro de shampoo, también enjuagó su cuerpo deshaciéndose de todo el jabón, cerró las llaves de agua y salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla, se dirigió a su cuarto y miró nuevamente aquel conjunto, lo único que encontró en la tienda que la hacía lucir linda y femenina sin verse ridícula, secó su cuerpo con la toalla, se puso ropa interior blanca y después los jeans bordados y una blusa color rosa pálido, se miró al espejo, tomó la secadora y peinó su cabello lo mejor que pudo, dejándolo suelto pero adornado con una horquilla plateada, se miró por última vez en el espejo, contemplando su aspecto, "no luzco tan mal" pensó la chica saliendo de su habitación para ordenar la cena, esa noche toda su familia estaría fuera por un asunto del dojo, al que ella no podría asistir por asuntos escolares, y además el personal de servicio estaba de vacaciones, así que tenía la casa para ella sola y Kazama se quedaría a dormir con ella.

Apenas había terminado de pedir sushi cuando tocaron a su puerta, se acomodó un poco la ropa y el cabello y abrió la puerta

─Hola Sumi-chan ─saludó Kazama con un amplia sonrisa entrando a la casa de Sumika.

─Kazama! Pasa, adelante ─respondió Sumika con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible─ me alegra que hayas venido.

─ ¿Y cómo no iba a venir? Lo pasaremos increíble, hace mucho que no tenemos una pijamada ─respondió Kazama riendo.

Las chicas entraron a la casa y miraron un poco de TV mientras esperaban el sushi para cenar, acababa de terminar una de las series de animación más exitosas del momento, y empezaba una de estreno, con temática yuri. Un fuerte sonrojo invadió el rostro de Sumika al imaginarse protagonizando una escena así con Kazama.

─Aún no puedo creer que la historia de mi hermano haya tenido tal éxito, ya hasta versión anime tiene ─comentó Kazama al ver aquella historia tan familiar.

─Sí, es increíble, pero también fantástico ─comentó Sumika levantándose de su asiento para ir en busca de un vaso de agua y así disimular su sonrojo.

─También me sorprende que prácticamente nadie sepa aún que Orino Masaka es en realidad un hombre: mi hermano ─comentó Kazama extrañada.

─Bueno, es que tu hermano no es de esa gente que gusta de alardear sobre sus logros, además si todos supieran que es hombre la historia no vendería igual ─contestó Sumika volviendo con un par de vasos de agua, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada del repartidor de sushi. Sumika se puso de pie, tomó su cartera y fue por el sushi dejándolo en el comedor.

─ ¿Quieres cenar ahora? ─preguntó Sumika desde la cocina.

─Terminemos de ver esto ─respondió Kazama desde la sala.

Se sentaron al televisor por casi media hora observando la sencillez y a la vez la hermosura de esa historia, que parecía reflejar la vida de la pequeña hermana de Norio Kazama o mejor dicho Orino Masaka. Al terminar el anime Kazama mandó un mensaje de texto a su hermano para felicitarlo y disculparse una vez más por no asistir a la pequeña fiesta que habían organizado sus compañeros por el lanzamiento de la serie.

Disfrutaron de una cena sencilla pero bastante divertida, pues la plática fue bastante amena y además el sushi estaba delicioso. Un poco de sake tampoco haría daño así que Sumika sacó una botella y sirvió un poco para cada una.

Casi a media noche su fueron a dormir. No sin antes ponerse los pijamas.

─ Ka… Ka… Kazama ¿Qué haces? ─preguntó Sumika con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro al ver a Kazama despojarse de su ropa para ponerse la pijama.

─ Pues me pongo la pijama ─respondió Kazama como si nada, al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Sumika dijo─ Sumi-chan me has visto con menos ropa otras veces, no me dirás que ahora te apena, ¿O si?

─ etto… no… sólo que me sorprendiste ─respondió Sumika tragando saliva y poniéndose la pijama también.

Las chicas se recostaron, mas no se durmieron:

─Sumi-chan… sabes… ─comenzó Kazama a confesarse como cada que tenían una pijamada ─Me he vuelto a enamorar… es la chica más increíble que he conocido, es linda y valiente y muy inteligente… solo que tengo miedo de decírselo…

─Kazama, sabes que tienes mi apoyo para todo ─respondió Sumika con los ojos cerrados para no denotar su tristeza ─Habla con ella, quizás corresponda tus sentimientos y si no lo hace, se pierde de estar con la chicas más increíble y hermosa de todo Japón.

─Sumi-chan… gracias, muchas gracias ─contestó Kazama abrazando a Sumika con fuerza ─Eres mi mejor amiga, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Normalmente que una chica te diga que eres su mejor amiga es algo increíble, significa que confía en ti y que tu apoyo es muy importante para ella, escuchar algo así te hace feliz, pero cuando la chica que te lo dice es la que más amas en todo el mundo es bastante doloroso, porque quiere decir que para ella no existe chica más increíble que tú, eres la que mejor la comprende y quien la apoya como nadie más, pero nunca tendrás una oportunidad de amarla y ser correspondida porque eres sólo eso… su mejor amiga. Con estos pensamientos Sumika se quedó dormida mucho después que su amiga.

Cerca de las 3 am Sumika dormía plácidamente, pero al tener el sueño ligero un pequeño ruido y una tenue caricia la despertaron, Kazama se hallaba recostada a un lado suyo y la observaba con adoración mientras acariciaba su mejilla

─ ¿Kazama? ─susurró Sumika aún medio dormida pero sorprendida por tal situación.

─Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste…─respondió Kazama también en susurros ─tienes razón, debo decirle lo que siento, quizás me corresponda… te amo Sumi-chan, busqué por tanto tiempo el amor y siempre estuvo a mi lado, y no me daba cuenta. Busqué en tantas chicas algo que tenía mi mejor amiga, y ahora temo perderte, temo no ser correspondida, pero aun así quería decírtelo, necesitaba que supieras lo mucho que te amo, no podía seguirlo callando ni un minuto más.

Sumika escuchaba atentamente y sumamente sorprendida, quería responder pero de sus labios no salió ningún sonido, apenas atinó a corresponder al beso que dos segundos después Kazama le dio, acercándose muy lentamente, casi con timidez, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la besó dulce y suave, estuvieron así un largo rato, besándose dulcemente, ya no había más prisa, querían disfrutar cada segundo de ese beso, las manos de Sumika se entrelazaron alrededor de la cintura de Kazama para sentirla más cerca, el tenue calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amiga hacía sentir mucho más cálido su corazón. Ninguna de las dos sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer, el beso cobró a cada segundo más pasión y la ropa salió volando en todas direcciones, sus cuerpos bailaban a un ritmo nuevo y desconocido, pero fascinante, sentir el sabor de su cuerpo, la textura de su piel, sin duda alguna era lo más maravilloso del mundo, se perdieron en el cuerpo de la otra entregándose por completo a ese sentimiento que había estado oculto en sus corazones por tanto tiempo.

El sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando de lleno la cara de Sumika, quien despertó y miró a su alrededor, estaba sola.

─Después de todo fue solo un sueño ─suspiró Sumika levantándose en busca de sus gafas ─Lastima… aunque fue el sueño más maravilloso de mi vida, como me hubiera gustado no despertar.

─Buenos días Sumi-chan ─saludó Kazama entrando a la habitación con una charola de desayuno en las manos ─ ¿o debería decirte buenos días, amor?

Sumika sonrió sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo, no había sido tan sólo una noche, no había sido tan sólo un sueño, era algo real.

FIN


End file.
